


Trust Me

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 2x06, Beanstalk - Freeform, F/M, One-Shot, Tallahassee - Freeform, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: Captain Swan One-Shot. Set in 2x06 Tallahassee.Will Emma leave Hook on the beanstalk? And what might be the reason?





	

I was about to climb down the beanstalk again when something or rather someone crossed my mind. 

Hook.

I can't leave him here to die even though I don't trust him. It would make me feel too guilty in the end, so I turn around and again and face the giant Anton once more.

"Actually, I get two favors."

Anton doesn't look very happy about that. He starts to get angry...again.

"What?!" He says.

"From the way I see it, I could've killed you twice. The poison and when you were knocked out. I didn't."

I totally make that up right now, so it better work. I don't have a Plan B nor could I fight the giant again just now. Also, I won't leave without Hook. He doesn't deserve it since he risked his life to get me here.

"What do you want?" Anton says, clearly annoyed.

I smile and chuckle at that.

"The guy who's here with me...I want you to let him leave with me."

"No."

I hold up the poisonous sword again, pointing it at the giant. Maybe it will scare him again. I need him to say 'Yes' since I won't leave Hook.

"I can, however, keep him here for ten hours without harming him. Then I'll let him go and he can follow you."

I should agree with that, It's probably for the best. Hook will be alright and I'll have a headstart. I wouldn't have to trust him anymore since I'll be long gone when he reaches the bottom of the beanstalk.

"Deal. But let me at least get him out under the stones," I'm afraid, that he's hurt. I don't know why. I shouldn't care, but I do. "And say goodbye."

Anton isn't thrilled, but nods.

I smile lightly at him.

"There are handcuffs near the stones. Restrain him, so that I know, that he won't follow you. So that I can trust you to do nothing stupid like trying to free your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," I don't like this. I don't wanna handcuff him. He'd feel like a prisoner and that isn't a nice feeling. I'd know. 

But still, I have to do it. Anton wouldn't let me go otherwise.

So I make my way towards the stones under which Hook is stuck and begin to get rid of some of them until I can see Hook.

As soon as he sees me, his face lights up like a Christmas tree. I reach out my hand, pulling him out from under the stones.

He chuckles. "You are bloody brilliant, amazing."

And I can't help but smile a little. No one ever gives me compliments except maybe Henry. No one really believes in me except the two of them. And Hook hasn't done anything else since we met even though, that was hardly a day ago.

"May I see it? The compass?"

I'm not happy about this, but I show it to him anyway, never letting go of it, though.

"It's more beautiful than legend." He smiles and that almost makes me smile too. Why does he have that effect on me? I don't even like him. It's not fair.

It would be far easier to completely hate this pirate, but somehow I can't.

Then Hook reaches out to touch the compass, but I pull it away and store it safely in my jacket again. Surprisingly he doesn't mind and continues to smile at me.

"Come. Let's go." He says and holds out his hand.

I take it and it surprises me how perfectly my hand fits in his. It's like their magnets. Like they belong together and are meant to hold each other.

We stare into each other's eyes and I almost lose myself in his eyes. They are so blue like the infinite ocean. The perfect place to get lost in.

But I quickly collect myself and handcuff Hook with my other hand. I go backward very fast, out of his reach. He stands up quickly.

"What are you doing?" His voice is hardly a whisper. He sounds sad, confused and betrayed right now, but still so calm. Almost like he would never dare to shout at me. It breaks my heart into a million pieces to hear him this way because I know that voice from myself. Far too good. I've used it far too often in my past. I can imagine the pain he's in right now.

I look down, not being able to look into his eyes anymore. "Look...I-I can't..."

"Emma, look at me. Have I told you a lie?" It's the first time, he actually uses my name. It rolls off his tongue so easily. I love the way it sounds even though I've always hated my name.

Usually, he calls me love or Swan, which makes me feel sick right now. No one ever bothered to give me a nickname. No one ever cared enough, but him and still I'm betraying him and leaving him here.

I actually dare to look up at him and I see the hurt in his face, that I could tell was there judging by his voice. It makes everything worse.

"I brought you here. I risked my own safety to help you. Why do this to me now?"

Because I don't have a choice, but I can't tell him that. I just can't, so I make up a lie.

"I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you. Sorry."

I have tears in my eyes by now, so I quickly turn around, beginning to leave. I can't take this anymore. It was a bad decision to say goodbye. I shouldn't have done it. Now I feel even more guilty than I did before.

"Swan, wait. When you'd be sorry, you wouldn't leave. So what is this all about?"

I stop, but still refuse to face him. I can't let him see me cry. That would only tell him that he's right and that I don't want to leave him, which is kinda true, but I I have no choice and I refuse to give him false hope.

"Take a leap of faith, love. Trust me. I promise, that you won't regret it. I'll get you back to Storybrooke. Back to your boy."

I turn around to him again. He looks even more broken than before.

"How can I trust you? A liar would say exactly the same."

"Then use your superpower. You'll see, that I'm not lying to you."

"My superpower isn't perfect, it could lie."

"You should just trust me, Swan. I'm on your side. I mean I'm here with you against Cora's will."

"What?!"

"She just wanted me to gain your trust, but she wanted to go up here herself. I stole her counterspell. I disobey her...for you."

"But you know how powerful and dangerous she is. Why would you risk your life for me?"

No one ever risks their life for me. Why would they? I'm no one. I'm not worth it.

"I want to help you to get home."

"But why? Why do you care?"

"Your boy's in Storybrooke and I don't want him to lose you. I know the feeling and believe me, it's not pretty, but you know that yourself."

"You lied."

He looks puzzled.

"You said, that you knew I'm an orphan because you've been to Neverland and because I'm an open book. But that wasn't true. You've been left alone too."

"Yeah. I was. My mother died when I was 3 and my father left me and brother on a ship one night. He sold us to a captain so that we can serve him."

Why does he have to tell me this? Now I pity him and it will be even harder to leave.

"Where is your brother now?"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry."

He smiles, but it's a fake one. I obviously brought back bad memories. Maybe it'll help him when I tell him about my past,  but I don't know how. I've never told anyone.

"My parents sent me through a magical wardrobe a few minutes after I was born to break a curse. I've been alone my whole life until recently. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke."

"Guess, we're a lot alike, Swan."

"Yeah. We are." I sigh. I have to go, otherwise, we get even closer and I won't be able to leave. If I'm being honest I don't even want to leave. Not anymore. We have to fight our way out of here. But how do I tell that Hook without Anton hearing it...I have a plan.

"I have to go now. Sorry." I look at Hook with a sad expression. I approach him and hug him tightly and whisper something into his ear. "The giant doesn't want you to leave with me. He wants you as a hostage for 10 hours, so we have to fight him in order to get out. Just stay here. I'll pretend to leave and throw the sword then."

Hook hugs me back as a sign, that he agrees with my plan, I think.

"Goodbye," I say and leave. Hook pretends to be mad at me.

I am now in the exit and hear the giant moving away again. He has his back to me, so I throw the sword and I lands in the middle of his chest. Good.

Anton falls to the floor. He's obviously in pain and dying. But I don't care. I go to Hook, uncuff him and we leave.

 


End file.
